


Bad Bats

by DirtyComputer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Bruce and Barbara get Wayne Manor to themselves for a week.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne has looked death in the eye regularly for most of his entire life. He’s taken fists, knives, grenades and bullets. He’s taken on monsters and demons of all shapes and sizes. Murderous clowns. Clans of assassins. Demigods taking the form of men. 

But the hardest thing he’s ever had to do was convince his loyal butler Alfred to take a vacation. 2 months of debate had reached a conclusion last week. There was a lull of crime and a new partner involved in the Batman operation to support Bruce while he was gone, so if there was any time, it would be now.

“If I didn’t know any better Master Wayne, I’d think you were in a rush to have me gone.” Alfred said as Bruce helped Alfred haul his bags to the door. 

“Just in a rush to make you relax for a couple days.” Bruce replied without missing a beat. “Never seen it in all my 35 years.”

But Barbara smirked from her place in the mansion’s kitchen as she listened in on the conversation. She knew the real reason why Bruce was rushing, and it had to do with why she had even shown up at the mansion so early on a Saturday to see Alfred off. Both her and Bruce appreciated the man and they were eager to let him rest his tired bones, but there was ulterior motive at play. 

Barbara left the sausages on and walked into the main hall as Bruce and Alfred continued their banter. Their backs were turned to her as she walked in. “Well what do you expect? Last I checked I couldn’t trust you to cook a few eggs without burning them..let alone watch an entire city by yourself.”

Barbara snuck up behind the two men and put her arms around them both. It took a little effort due to the height difference. “That’s where I come in. Smell that?”

Part of convincing Alfred to go meant proving that Bruce wouldn’t fall to pieces on his own, and Barbara was absolutely instrumental in that part of the process. Alfred had been skeptical of Bruce recruiting a teenager for his vigilante from the jump for obvious reasons, but Barbara proved herself smart and levelheaded backup for the cape crusader along with an excellent “intern” for Wayne Enterprises. The butler quickly came to appreciate having another voice of reason on the team. She simple made herself too earnest, too charming, and most importantly too useful to deny. 

The door finally clicked shut behind Bruce, and before Barbara could finish her airy “He’s gone.” Bruce was upon her, arms trapping her into a kiss. He squeezed her ass frantically through her tight shorts, which sent a flutter through Barbara. She had worn them especially for him. A firm slap triggered a muffled squeal as Barbara gripped him tightly. She could feel the bulge forming in the front of his pants, pressing against her midsection. 

Bruce picked Barbara up, causing her to yelp as he carried her into a nearby sitting room, clutching her ass in his hands the whole way. She was splayed onto a loveseat and Bruce took a long look of his latest catch. Barbara swallowed, want in her eyes as she stared back at him. He looked like a wolf that had caught his prey. His sheer hunger for her body always validated her in ways beyond her wildest dreams. She had picked her outfit with him in mind: a tight tank top with a simple pair of shorts that showed off her ass. 

Bruce leaned in close, smirking. “A whole week. Just us.” he whispered, grazing a thumb across her face. “No more hiding No sending Alfred on pointless errands.”

“No more sneaking to my house while we’re on patrols.” Barbara giggled. Bruce let out a laugh along with her before continuing the steamy make-out session. Barbara let out a “Mph!” before pushing her hips into him. His huge erection pushed against her and she got a welcome reminder of just what she was working with here.

Bruce pulled away just to snatch her shorts off her body. Barbara complied, raising her hips in the air to help him along. He stuck a finger between her folds immediately. Barbara was already soaking wet, and Bruce was often too impatient for foreplay. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all morning.” She moaned as Bruce toyed with her snatch. She moaned as Bruce played her like an instrument, her tank top clinging to her sweaty form and showing off her slight curves. 

Barbara looked up at him, eyes filled with lust as he fingered her. Her mouth hung open, gasps and moans slipping out as her wet snatch was worked over by his hand. Her juices didn’t stop flowing, dripping onto the couch. Bruce made a mental note to carefully wipe everything down before Alfred returned home. 

Barbara twitched and seized, biting her lip as she had her first small climax. Her face twisting up in that adorably nerdy way before relaxing, eyes opened and still filled with lust pushed Bruce over the edge.. He’d spoiled her long enough, he reasoned. 

He pulled his pants down, freeing his cock before getting in position to enter her. The two stared at each other, far too horny to even finish taking their clothes off. Barbara spread her legs as much as she could on the couch and Bruce inserted himself into her, his cock filling her up in all the right ways as her voice raised an octave. He didn’t hesitate, immediately beginning to pound Barbara into the polyester. 

Barbara howled, still getting used to their newfound freedom. The mansion was empty, which meant her shouts and moans were free to echo through it’s massive halls instead of having to be suppressed by a hand. The only sound that accompanied her were the sounds of flesh slapping together as Bruce was usually near silent. He was laser-focused on his task of riding Barbara’s tight, slick cunt until he found his climax. 

Bruce felt Barbara clutch around him as if to try to end the minimal space between them. The size difference between them was only more evident with Bruce laying atop her and pounding her, but Bruce believed in the young woman he trained. She was strong enough to take anything he could dish out. To hold back would only let her down. 

“Bruce!” Barbara gasped before letting out a high pitched whine. She tightened around him, her fluids flowing again as her juices spilled out of her and onto the couch. Bruce wasn’t long behind her, her vice grip on him squeezing his seed out of him. He buried himself in her with a groan, painting her walls with his seed as she moaned. She gasped with every spurt of his spunk, the amount indescribably large. He’d been waiting all morning for her too, it seemed. 

It was a little while longer yet before the smell of burning sausages pulled the two apart. Barbara cursed, pulling the strap on her sweat stained top. Bruce pulled off of her and as she went to stand the mess currently spilling out from between her legs onto the couch suddenly became apparently. 

“Oh my god.” she half gasped, half laughed. Bruce’s pants were halfway on his hips as he darted awkwardly to the kitchen.


	2. Poolside

The Wayne manor pool rarely ever got used by Bruce himself. He wasn’t much of a swimmer. It was there for social gatherings and get-togethers but even those had been less often than usual this summer. 

He was thankful, then, that when Barbara challenged him to a race that he hadn’t lost his edge. 

He sat on the poolside chair, Barbara in his lap and pressing against his bulge. The conditions were simple. The winner of the race would have their face in the lap of the loser. Barbara always challenged him to these little games: physical challenges with some kind of “reward” that Bruce was simply sure to win. It all fed into the idea that despite how quick witted and independent Barbara was, she liked being on the bottom.

She pulled his cock free, the sunlight making it’s size more apparent than the shadowed mansion coupling from earlier. She kissed it, looking him in the eyes. Her glasses were gone since it was too easy to lose them swimming. It didn’t change anything for Bruce: her big, deep blue eyes were just as striking to him. 

She started with the tip, letting it past her lips and swirling around it with her tongue. Bruce took in a breath, still sensitive despite his first orgasm of the day not being too long ago. When Barbara tended to take the lead, she tended to make up for a relative lack of experience with a sheer earnest desire to please. She had her eyes locked on him the entire time as she took her deeper, her mouth air tight. Bruce leaned back, eyes going upward as Barbara began to bob up and down and her tongue really began it’s work. 

She was gradual, but intense about how much of him she took. She had never taken him whole before, but got a bit closer each time. She slowly crept a little deeper with each bob, enjoying Bruce’s occasional spasms and gasps. His slow, sensual hand through her hair turned more and more into a grip. He wanted to grab her and shove his cock down his throat and she knew it.

Bruce would never break the boundaries Barbara set for oral, less she choked. It was always so tempting though and today it was even worse as more and more of Bruce was taken in by her. Her warm mouth and tongue toying with him in all the right ways. 

Barbara came up for air, stroking him to make up the difference as she grinned. “I’ve been practicing.” She breathed, her face as red as her hair. 

The sight almost made up for the lull in stimulation. Barbara sa upt, a loose strand of drool giving the lurid activity away. A yellow Bikini top just barely covered her small breasts. It was batman themed: A detail Bruce found adorable. He was a little shocked his persona had produced such skimpy attire though. 

“I can tell.” Bruce affirmed with a smirk..  
She turned even redder before resuming, this time with renewed vigor. She took half of him in one go, essentially resuming where she left off as her work became sloppier and that much more audible. Bruce moaned as Barbara worked him over, going deeper than she ever had. He felt himself pushing through her throat, the passageway unbelievably tight. 

“Barbara.” Bruce hissed her name. He was close. She knew it. 

She pulled back, smirking as Bruce shot her a confused look. She was content with the tip, licking and teasing him. 

“Barbara.” Bruce said again, this time with agitation. 

She smirked. “It’d be a shame if I dragged this out.”

The frustrated glare Bruce gave her made her laugh. She decided it wasn’t the day for it, taking him as deep as she could go and devoting herself to sucking his balls dry. He came with a powerful groan, the first torrent shooting down Barbara’s throat. She pulled off of him completely, coughing as another spurt painted her face. The rest anticlimactically spilled out onto Bruce himself.

Barbara devoted herself to cleaning him as he softened a tad. “You need to be more careful.” He said before the ridiculousness of that statement caught up with him. 

“You’re the only guy I know who wouldn’t want his girl to try sucking his soul out again, you know that?” Barbara snarked, smirking and with an eyebrow raised. 

“I mean, how many guys do you know, really?” Bruce laughed. He realized immediately he made a mistake as Barbara’s face changed. 

“Oh, that’s how you feel huh Mister Wayne?” Barbara asked sarcastically?

Before Bruce could object, Barbara took advantage of her position to do one of the only things she could think of: snatching his swimming trunks down the rest of the way and pulling them free. Bruce sat up suddenly, feeling inexplicably vulnerable without the fabric. 

Barbara laughed, waving them in a taunting matter before sprinting across the the yard to the pool. Her ponytail along with..other parts of her bobbed the whole way. The bathing suit didn’t hide much, and the eyeful gave Bruce the energy he needed to shake out of the afterglow. She dove in with a splash, Bruce not far behind her. The cool water didn’t phase him as he kicked after her.

She swam to the other end of the pool, cornered quickly by Bruce. An attempted to pull herself back out was canned by arms around her hips. Barbara giggled the whole way as Bruce yanked her back into the pool. He pulled her close, burying his face into her hair. Their size difference most a was most apparent in moments like this as Bruce trapped her in a bear hug. She was fit, but her height and thin frame made her no match for Bruce’s bulk. He lorded over her like a predator. Her heart fluttered as she felt his bulge push against her. He already wanted her again. 

He pulled the bra off of her first, the garment floating away from the duo along with Bruce’s shorts. They had slipped out of Barbara’s hand who knows how long ago. He groped her, continuing his assault of kisses as she moaned. 

“Alright, I get it.” Barbara explained with a laugh. “I’m sor-ah!”

Her bottoms had been pulled off, her core being toyed with as Bruce committed to toying with her. Barbara’s laughs slowly transitioned into moans. Bruce smirked unseen. He could never, ever get enough of the noises she made. 

Barbara tried one last desperate gambit to escape him, pushing herself out of the pool fully. She scrambled onto the surface, getting on all fours and ready to sprint again until Bruce was on top of her, pinning her down on the poolside floor. 

“You’re getting a little rebellious lately, Ms Gordon.” Bruce breathed into her ear. Playful, but with a grim edge. 

“Maybe, but you started it.” She giggled. Not as if she would refuse his offer. The experience had her   
for him to have his way with her.

“You’re right.” He replied. “But I like to finish the things I start.”

Bruce pushed inside of her with a grunt, pinning her arms and beginning to pry into her. Barbara gasped, moaning as she gripped him tightly. With how eager she was it was as if this morning hadn’t happened. He didn’t waste any time, taking advantage of having Barbara how he liked her: pinned beneath him and taking the full force of his weight. The addition of an arm pinned behind Barbara’s back gave both of the vigilantes a rush. 

Bruce groaned, increasing his speed as Barbara’s unrestrained moans pushed him onward. She was louder and less coherent than before, only encouraging Bruce to get wilder himself. He released her arm and slowed his thrusts only to give her ass cheek a firm slap. Barbara’s moan was interrupted with a gasp. Another smack and she cursed, Bruce catching her licking her lips. She liked that, he noted. One last one for the road along with a series of rapid thrusts had her writhing underneath him, coating his cock in her quim. 

He resumed his thrusting, feeling himself quickly approaching his second release. “Bruce...fuck.” Barbara breathed, clearly spent as Bruce used her to reach his end. He came inside of her with a moan, pressing down on her as if he was trying to force her into the floor as another torrent of seed was let loose in her, this time marking her walls with him. 

He pulled off of her, rolling onto his back with a side. The two lay there, the sunlight giving their wet bodies a certain glow that suited the mood. It only clicked then how uncomfortable the surface really was, Bruce eager to move but not having the energy to do so. Barbara sat flat on her stomach, ooze dripping out of her. She was content, only pulling herself up to turn her head to Bruce.

“I need to mess with you more often.” She breathed. Bruce smirked and leaned in to kiss her.


	3. Eating Good

“Barbara?”

“Here!” The younger woman called back from the kitchen. 

Bruce had opted to slip on a tank top a pair of shorts as he strutted through the mansion. The poolside had worn the two out for a while, so he was looking forward to relaxing with his ward who’d somehow wandered her way into being his squeeze. 

“We need to figure out what we’re doing for dinner-” He stopped, his voice getting caught in his throat. Barbara’s bare back faced him, the only garment covering her was a thin string tied around her midsection. 

She turned to face him, revealing an apron clinging to her front. It left little to imagination, exposing her bare shoulders, budding cleavage, and cutting off very early at her thigh. 

“I’ve got something in mind.” Barbara chirped, unable to contain a mischievous smile.

“Oh?” Bruce smiled back. He begun to close in on her, ready to play along before she stopped him with a finger. 

“You’re going to have to wait until it’s done.” She said with a smirk, pushing her glasses up to her face in that adorably dorky way. “I gotta set it up.” 

\--

And so Bruce sat in front of one of the mansion’s many TVs, watching nothing in particular as he sat with a combination of literal and sexual starvation. It had been mere hours since he last mounted her and he was ready to jump her bones again. 

She’d been quiet for a long time. At least that’s what he told himself to excuse going to the kitchen to take another look at her in that tiny apron. He may be ruining the so called surprise for himself, but he just needed a peak to tide himself over.

...Or maybe he’d snap at the sight of her and take her right there, theatrics be damned. Hard to tell. 

He stumbled into the kitchen to find a bit of a mess on the countertop. A jar of chocolate syrup sat on it’s side, continents spilled onto the counter and the floor. A jar of strawberries joined them scattered even further around the table. The source of the mess sat, leaning back and trying to perch strawberries on the mounds of whip cream messily scattered throughout her body. 

“I think a lot of things through.” Barbara sat sheepishly in front of him, face as red as the strawberries dotting her body and spilling onto the countertop. “But not this.” 

Bruce realized he hadn’t serviced Barbara at all on their little sabbatical and sought to correct it with vigor. The food was a nice touch, but it shouldn’t be something she had to do to get him to work his mouth. Justice needed be delivered. 

Bruce was on her in an instant, latching onto her cream dotted breast. She let out an airy gasp as Bruce embraced Barbara’s weird proposal with a surprising amount of adaptability. The gasps turned into outright squeals and moans of pleasure as Bruce finished with the sweat tasting morsel and only flesh remained. He ran his tongue over her sensitive nub, causing Barbara to moan and writhe in his grasp. 

He kissed a trail over to the other breast, eating the dollop of whipped cream that waited there before suckling on the nipple and drawing out all of those sweet, sweet sounds from Barbara. She struggled to stay in a sitting position as she was played like an instrument leaving a trace of wetness where she was perched.

Both of them were very, very thankful Alfred wasn’t here to see the kitchen right now. 

Barbara’s paint job was sloppy, so there were all sorts of loose strands of chocolate, cream and strawberries that Bruce picked up in kind as he trailed down her body. He was careful to make the slow approach toward her nethers agonizing. 

He licked a strand of chocolate syrup off of her thigh, thankful that Barbara didn’t decide to dilute her tastiest treat as she sat, soaking and ready for him to take her in his mouth. Bruce gripped Barbara’s hips as she scooted closer to the countertop.

She hummed, squeezing her thighs around his head in a way that filled Bruce with pride about his training protocols. His warm mouth had only just started to explore her folds and she was already wiggling and writhing. Every flicker sent electricity stronger than any of her tasers through her. 

Bruce’s grip tightened to reign her in before she wiggled out of his grasp. He pulled her closer. Diving face first into her in a way that had her yelping and squealing even more than usual. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she leaned back, letting more of him up onto the table as he buried himself into her core. Barbara could do little but grip his hair for dear life as his tongue pronged in and out of her. 

She let out a shriek, adding to the mess of the kitchen with wet, loud orgasm that coated Bruce and the counter top with her juices. Bruce didn’t bother to stop to assess the damage, instead scrambling on the counter to capture Barbara’s lips in a kiss. She tasted the fruits of Bruce’s labor all throughout the sloppy make-out session. She didn’t make for a bad treat. 

Suddenly, she pulled away. “Get on your back.” She muttered breathlessly. “I want dessert too.”

Bruce obeyed with surprising speed as Barbara gave him room on the tiny kitchen island. She peeled the shorts off herself, straddling his core and getting straight to work on his cock in a position neither of them had tried: Barbara on top of Bruce with her rear pointed firmly at her face. As much as Bruce liked to watch Barbara as she worked, he couldn’t deny this view either. 

Barbara wasted no time with foreplay, giving him a few firm strokes before latching around his tip. She was usually more measured, but this time it was different. She was sloppy. Energetic. Eager to please as she ran his cock up and down her tongue. Bruce helped things around with a stern slap to her asscheek that sent sparks through her. She hummed with his cock in her mouth, causing him to groan in kind and smack her again and give her a firm squeeze. Even when Barbara was on top, Bruce liked to remind her who was in control. 

She tensed up, focusing on working her way down to his balls and giving him the best possible time to pay him back for earlier. Barbara loved it when Bruce was in control, but she loved it even more when she could make him lose it. And with the way his grip on her started to tighten and his grunts started to sound like moans, she knew she could get him there. 

“Barbara.” Bruce gasped harshly. She pulled off of him and made him explode with four firm strokes. She gripped him tightly the whole time, letting him thrust all of his pent up feelings out in her hand as his cum spurted out and coated her face. Barbara had a laser focus on his cock despite being rained on, giving the large rod a gentle kiss as Bruce rode out his climax.


	4. Sparring

Barbara grunted, trying to push back against Bruce’s weight.

“That’s a pin.” Bruce chimed in with his levelheaded sharpness. 

“I know it’s a fucking pin.” Barbara hissed. He smirked, releasing her and letting her stand up. These sparring sections always brought out the competitive edge in her that made her such a valuable part of Bruce’s inner circle to begin with. 

She sat up, collecting her barings before nodding at Bruce. “Your call, big guy.”

Bruce looked her up and down. Her workout gear was more conservative than most of the outfits she brought with her, but the black leggings still clung to her shape quite nicely, as did the pink tank top. 

“I want the top.” Bruce replied simply, smirk not leaving his face. “Let’s start simple.” 

Barbara let out a mocking “Boring.” before obliging, yanking the rim over the top of her shirt and pulling it off. She handed the top to Bruce, who threw it into his little corner of the sparring ring. 

One of Barbara’s favorite games to play with Bruce was one she was destined to lose. It was a simple modification on their already constant sparring exercises. The one that knocked down and neutralized the other got to claim a pair of clothing from the other. It was hilariously one sided toward the experienced crime fighter and far out of the younger girl’s league, but it was also her idea. Batman decided the consequences weren’t his responsibility and went along with it. 

The only problem with the game was that it required the Batcave to be free of any wandering butlers. Bruce and Barbara had only gotten the chance a few other times, and this was shaping up to be like the others. Bruce had to wonder if Barbara really wanted to win, or if she just wanted him to strip her and wrestle her to the ground over and over again. 

For Barbara, the situation was usually a win win. Either she showed Bruce what she had been working on and genuinely impressed him or he jumped on top of her and pinned her down a lot until his instincts took over.

This time though, her competitive spirit was taking over. This time she wanted to at  
get Bruce’s shirt off, if nothing else. Gloat at him while she stared at his gloriously mangled chest. Then he could just bent her over and fuck her for all she cared.

Unfortunately for her, Bruce never gave her an inch. He caught her first punch, twisting her arm behind her back and tossing her to the ground in one smooth motion. He was on top of her again in an instant as if the last exchange never happened. 

This time he gave Barbara a firm, humiliating slap on her left ass cheek for good measure. She let out a yelp, thankful for the fact that her face was kissing the floor so that he couldn’t see her blush.

When she got up, she took it as a cue to slip the leggings off her body. Now she was down to a black sports bra and a matching pair of panties. Her embarrassment had to have been still evident as Bruce smirked at her, looking her up and down. “You okay?” He inquired smoothly.

Barbara nodded, kicking the leggings into the corner and letting her bare skin bounce freely as she struck another fighting pose. “I’m more flexible like this.” She bragged. She refused to show embarrassment. 

“Oh, really?” Bruce said, smirking and giving her one of those once-overs that sent a chill down her spine. “That’s just the excuse I need to make modifications to your batsuit, then.”

Bruce started to circle her and she mirrored his movements in response. “So you’ve been thinking about it?” 

“Maybe.” Bruce replied before lunging at her. Barbare dodged swiftly and Bruce was on top of her in an instant. It was rare that he was aggressive, but the more skin she showed the more he acted like a shark that smelled blood in the water. 

It was when he leapt for her again that Barbara had an idea. She leapt to meet him, jumping just a smidge higher and locking her legs onto his shoulders. She shifted her weight just enough to throw Bruce off balance. In his confusion, she pinned both of his wrists. 

Bruce let out a muffled groan, but Barbara squeezed her sweaty thighs even more tightly around him in retaliation. “That’s a pin, right?” She breathed, adrenaline still driving her. 

When they both stood again, Barbara didn’t even get the chance to calm down. Bruce peeled the tight top off and her heart fluttered as if it was her first time seeing him like this all over again. Every sharp musle and dulled scar showed the history of Bruce’s training and service to gotham. The way he could so easily squeeze the life out other was apparent at a glance. 

It was just the distraction Bruce needed. 

“I hope you realize that that’s not happening again.” Bruce said with a smile. Barbara could barely nod, pressing her thighs together. 

Barbara gave into her impulse again, striking first before Bruce smoothly caught it and pulled her into him, her bare back to his chest. With his free hand, he grasped her neck in a light, but possessive way. More than before, she could smell him. She could hear his gentle breathing. She felt the twitch of his cock pressed against her back.

Her knees practically gave out when he reached up to her chin, turning her head and kissing her on the lips. It was a long, forceful press that left Barbara in a daze. Bruce was doing everything she liked by devoting all his physique into expressing how much he wanted her. How much he had to have her. 

Her mind was too scrambled to respond when she was shoved onto her stomach. She had only just got to her senses when Bruce placed his palm on her backside, rubbing his thumb against the damp fabric of her panties. She had just barely gotten a protest out before his free hand reached for her beaming red ponytail and yanked it backwards. 

“Pretty sure there’s-ah-a rule against hair pulling.” Barbara blurted out, wiggling and writhing against his touch. 

“Mhm. I’ll be amazed if you meet a criminal that honors that.” Bruce snarked, his rubbing getting more firm and frantic. His touch sent Barbara so deeply into a haze of lust that she couldn’t even formulate a response. 

“You…” Barbara began, legs trembling under the weight of Bruce’s touch. Her mind was shattered again when Bruce gave her another firm slap. 

There wasn’t much more need for foreplay, Bruce reasoned. He gripped the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her hips. He released Barbara for long enough to disrobe, admiring the familiar sight of her soaking wet slit while he did so. 

“If you get naked first,” Barbara breathed, biting her lip. “Do I win-OW!” 

Bruce was upon her again, beginning with another firm spank and following up by pouncing her, putting one of her arms behind her back. “I don’t know, Barbara.” He breathed, his own arousal starting to sneak into his voice. He slowly pressed himself against her entrance, causing her to wiggle in anticipation. “Who’s pinning who here?”

When she was silent, he gave her the hardest, most audible smack yet. Barbara let out a sob, letting pain and arousal puppeteer her body. “You.” She whispered. 

“Atta girl.” Bruce said before giving Barbara exactly what she wanted. A full thrust into her snatch, filling her up in one swift movement. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Bruce!” She yelped. 

Satisfied with his victory, Bruce was determined to enjoy the spoils. She was even wetter than usual, wound up from all that time spent teasing. It meant slipping inside and out of her tight body easily. 

Barbara’s entire being trembled with every thrust as Bruce lay claim to her body. The way he buried himself in her was a familiar sensation she would never get sick of. Her feisty attitude was being unraveled, turning into a soaking, sweating mess of moans and hiccups. Her mind had deteriorated into that of a howling little slut living for her next shot of pleasure. Her ambitious goals had just been a front for where she wanted to be all along: pushed into the mat as she was split in half by her caped crusader. 

Barbara’s moans echoed throughout the bat-cave, hammering in how reckless they were finally allowed to be. Bruce’s aggression increased and Barbara’s howls became more loose in tone. He gripped her ponytail, yanking it in the right way to send her into shock. The sensation left Barbara speechless, moan getting caught in her throat as she seized up and squirted audibly onto the mat. 

Bruce let out his first real moan at the way she tightened around him. She was aching for his seed. Begging to give him his final reward by taking his seed. He obliged, letting out another hoarse moan as the tensions from the last hour were released in what felt like a dozen shots of hot spunk. With each shot his hips slammed into hers, still gripping Barbara’s ponytail for dear life as he emptied every sinful thought he had since he first saw her in those tight gym clothes into her. 

Barbara collapsed onto the mat and Bruce wasn’t far behind her. He just barely had the energy to give her a loving peck on the cheek before his body went limp over hers. Barbara decided then and there that Bruce could have his last pin, settling underneath the warmth of his body.


End file.
